


280 Days of SnK Couples

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mention of other relationships in each chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, canonverse, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di OS dedicate a tutte (o quasi) le coppie di SnK.<br/>Se una vostra coppia non dovesse apparire, chiedete e vi sarà dato!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letto (Rivamin)

**Author's Note:**

> Se state leggendo queste poche righe, vuol dire che avete deciso di leggere questa mia raccolta.  
> Quello che sto cercando di fare è più una scommessa con me stessa, per mettermi alla prova con nuovi stili, nuovi generi e nuove coppie. Per questo vi chiedo il vostro più caloroso sostegno: non solo attraverso le visualizzazioni e le preferite/seguite/ricordate, ma anche con i vostri preziosi commenti. Non mi stancherò mai di dirlo, ma ricevere i commenti (critici o positivi che siano) da voi che leggete sono fondamentali per noi scrittori. Accetto consigli di ogni tipo, dalle correzioni per migliorare la lettura alle coppie che volete come protagoniste. Essendo una raccolta multishipping, so benissimo che alcune coppie potrebbero non piacervi e sono anche consapevole che, scrivendo sulle mie NOTP o su coppie che non conoscevo, potrei fare qualche errore. Vi chiedo, quindi, di non usare toni troppo alti, di non insultarmi perché dopo aver scritto della vostra OTP, scriverò qualcosa sulla vostra NOTP. Ognuno ha gusti diversi ed è libero di avere questi gusti, indipendentemente da cosa ne pensate voi.  
> In caso di storie Canonverse, dove i personaggi avranno la loro età originale, vi chiedo gentilmente di non portare in campo i soliti discoro "È pedofilia!!11!!!!11!!" o qualsiasi altro commento abbiate in relazione a quella coppia per due semplici motivi:  
> 1- Rileggetevi il significato di pedofilia sulla Treccani, o su qualunque enciclopedia, perché il massimo che troverete qui è ephebofilia.  
> 2- Nel caso volessi scrivere una OS erotica, modificherò le età dei personaggi cosìcché tutti saranno maggiorenni. In ogni caso, segnerò l'età all'inizio di ogni capitolo e qui nell'indice. Detto questo, buona lettura e che la fortuna possa essere sempre a vostro favore (nella speranza che quello che leggerete non sia uno scempio).

lAvvertimenti: tentativo di fluff sotto le coperte, per la serie “sperimentiamo cose nuove”; Modern!AU; accenni complottisti per far fidanzare i migliori amici. Età: Armin ha 22 anni; Levi 27 anni.

**Capitolo 1 – Letto**

Il sole non era ancora sorto sulla città congelata dalla brinata notturna. Le vacanze di Natale erano ormai iniziate per gli studenti, ma non tutti potevano avere la fortuna di essere ancora studenti e passare al caldo quelle vacanze. Soprattutto Levi non aveva questa fortuna: da un paio d’anni aveva aperto un bar, che faceva anche da sala da tè, insieme ad un caro amico e alle sette iniziava il servizio per chiunque fosse sveglio a quell’ora. 

La sveglia iniziò a suonare alle sei precise, disturbando il sonno delle persone presenti nella stanza, almeno finché Levi non spense di colpo l’oggetto fastidioso. Rimase per qualche istante sotto alle coperte, respirando piano; sembrava quasi volersi fare forza prima di lasciarsi alle spalle il calore del letto e del corpo che gli stava accanto.

«Perché non fai aprire ad Erwin?» domandò piano Armin, stringendosi ancora di più nelle coperte. Non si voltò per osservare Levi, sapendo che un semplice movimento avrebbe fatto entrare l’aria fredda nelle coperte e rovinato il suo risveglio lento e caldo.

«Perché Erwin preferisce fare chiusura. E a me piace aprire, soprattutto perché posso sistemare quello che non ha sistemato Erwin.»

Levi si girò verso lui, avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio prima di tirarlo verso di sé. Il corpo di Armin era ancora caldo a differenza del suo che, in parte, era già entrato in contatto con l’aria mattutina. Ogni tanto malediceva la scelta di vivere in un appartamento con il riscaldamento centralizzato che si accendeva solo alle sei e mezza.

«Sei freddo!» mormorò il biondo con voce assonnata, pronto a tornare a dormire appena Levi fosse uscito di casa per aprire il negozio.Rabbrividì un po’, mentre lasciava che Levi lo stringesse ancora di più passando il braccio sotto al suo collo per farglielo usare quasi fosse un cuscino.

«Fa freddo.» rispose calmo il corvino, mentre accarezzava un po’ i capelli scompigliati del biondo. Vi depositò anche un bacio leggero, come un semplice bacio del buongiorno che lui rifiutava prima che entrambi si fossero lavati i denti.

«Allora non smuovere così tanto le coperte. Poi sparisce tutto il caldo.» mormorò con calma, ricevendo in risposta una piccola risata da parte di Levi. Non era un suono chiaro, come una normale risata; sembrava quasi uno sbuffo, ma ormai Armin aveva imparato a riconoscere quegli sbuffi per quello che erano.

«Appena vado via, sarai di nuovo al caldo del tuo letto. Ora lasciati abbracciare.» disse intransigente, come se gli stesse ordinando di avere quel contatto.

Armin si mise semplicemente a ridere, prima di girarsi verso di lui per poter ricambiare quell’abbraccio; appoggiò la testa al suo petto, permettendo a Levi di appoggiarvi sopra il mento mentre rafforzava l’abbraccio.

«Oggi pomeriggio vieni con me a prendere i regali?» domandò Armin dopo un istante di silenzio durante il quale aveva iniziato a dare dei piccoli e teneri baci sul petto e sulla spalla di Levi; baci così leggeri che facevano sospirare il corvino.

«Dobbiamo?» domandò con un sospiro quasi esasperato, diverso da quelli che i baci gli avevano provocato prima.

«Mancano due giorni a Natale e devi ancora prende i regali per Erwin e Hanji.» gli ricordò dolcemente il biondo, alzando il volto per poterlo guardare negli occhi e sistemarsi davanti al suo. Gli sorride con dolcezza, mentre faceva strofinare insieme i loro nasi.

«Armin!» lo riprese subito con un chiaro avvertimento nella voce.

«Sì, lo so: niente baci prima di essersi lavati i denti.» disse alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima di dirottare le sue labbra verso la guancia; più vicino all’angolo della bocca che alla guancia, ma non era comunque un bacio sulle labbra. «Visto? Niente baci prima di essermi lavato i denti!» rise con calma, dandogli questa volta un vero bacio sulla guancia per non sentirsi dire che il bacio era nel punto sbagliato.

La sveglia si mise a suonare per la seconda volta, decretando che erano le sei e dieci ed era troppo tardi per continuare a coccolarsi nel letto. Non c’era abbastanza tempo.

«Devo andare!» disse Levi con un sospiro, sciogliendo l’abbraccio che lo legava ad Armin per alzarsi ed iniziare a prepararsi per la giornata.

«Credo che presenterò Eren ad Erwin. Chissà che non gli passi la voglia di farti aprire il bar ogni giorno.» affermò Armin con uno sbadiglio, mentre raggomitolava fra le coperte per cercare quel calore che Levi gli aveva portato via allontanandosi.

Con una risata sarcastica e divertita assieme, uno di quei rari momenti in cui le sue risate erano normali, Levi esclamò: «Potrebbe funzionare!»


	2. Cuscino (Eremin - Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin~

Avvertimenti: un po’ di malinconia, un po’ di fluff, seme!Armin. Eren e Armin hanno fra i 20 e i 23 anni.

**Capitolo 2 – Cuscino**

Armin continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, smuovendo le lenzuola nella speranza che creassero una piacevole sensazione di fresco per sopravvivere a quel caldo. La grande finestra che dava sul balcone era aperta nella speranza che un colpo di vento inesistente entrasse e rinfrescasse l’aria. L’estate era ormai iniziata e sembrava avere tutta l’intenzione di far morire di caldo gli abitanti di ogni città dell’Emisfero Boreale, privandoli di leggere brezze ed acquazzoni estivi.

La sveglia sul comodino segnava l'una di notte ormai e lui non era ancora in grado di chiudere gli occhi. Se non fosse stato il caldo la principale causa della sua insonnia, sicuramente sarebbe stata la lontananza fra lui ed Eren, il suo fidanzato storico. Se si trovava in quella situazione, però, era principalmente causa sua.

“Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga sé stesso!”, così diceva un noto proverbio. E lui era la causa dei suoi pensieri e della lontananza con il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.

Mesi prima, ad Eren era stato proposto un intership a New York per l’estate; all’inizio il castano era stato piuttosto reticente, per nulla convinto che un lavoro così lontano e per poco tempo poteva servire davvero a qualcosa. Aveva accettato, però, su pressione del suo tutor e, ovviamente, di Armin.

Erano passati due mesi, forse di meno, da quando Eren era partito per la sua avventura oltre oceano. Si erano sentiti, principalmente via Skype, diminuendo relativamente la distanza che li separava. Armin era sopravvissuto al primo mese, ma le loro chiamate avevano cominciato a farsi più rade e più corte: Eren tornava sfinito ogni sera dal lavoro e quelle volte che si sentivano anche Armin era stanco. Le prime settimane, poi, si sentivano a metà della giornata lavorativa di Eren, più o meno l’ora di cena in Europa, scambiandosi qualche notizia, prima di tornare ai propri impegni. Anche queste chiamate erano diventate rade, fino a sparire completamente.

«Sono stanco di aspettare…» mormorò piano il biondo, mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate sul letto dopo aver recuperato il cellulare. Compose velocemente il numero, portandosi l’apparecchio all’orecchio. Aspettò qualche istante, lungo un eternità per il suo cuore, prima che la voce meccanica indicasse che l’apparecchio era irraggiungibile e di riprovare più tardi. Armin guardò per un attimo lo schermo del telefono, osservando la foto di Eren e la scritta “chiamata terminata” proprio sotto di essa prima che sparisse per ritornare al registro delle chiamate. Controllò con attenzione il campo del suo telefono, pensando che ci fosse qualche problema alla linea; dopo il breve controllo, provò a chiamare ancora una volta trovando ancora il numero di Eren irraggiungibile.

«Dove sei sparito?» mormorò con voce abbattuta, sdraiandosi nuovamente sul grande letto che normalmente divideva con il suo ragazzo. Strinse con forza il cuscino di Eren fra le braccia, inspirando piano il profumo che arrivava dalle lenzuola: principalmente detersivo alla lavanda e ammorbidente, ma se si concentrava sentiva il profumo del ragazzo. Era lieve, quasi inesistente, ma quel dolce profumo era ancora presente nel tessuto al di sotto della federa. Una magra consolazione per lui che sentiva terribilmente la sua mancanza, ma doveva accontentarsi solo di quel rimasuglio dell’odore di Eren. Se fosse stato inverno, sicuramente avrebbe passato tutte le sue giornate ad indossare le felpe del castano, cercando di cogliere ad ogni movimento il suo odore.

In quel momento, però, il cuscino sembrava ricordargli quanto fosse lontano il suo proprietario, facendolo sentire maledettamente solo e maledettamente dipendente da una persona che aveva spinto lui stesso dall’altra parte dell’oceano. A sua discolpa c’era da dire che non si erano mai separati per tanto tempo e quello era la prima volta in cui vivevano l’uno lontano dall’altro; stava cercando di prenderlo come una prova di fiducia verso Eren, che mai e poi mai avrebbe fatto qualcosa per far soffrire il suo amato. Sicuramente, non stava passando la serata con qualche sua collega in un angolo appartato di qualche locale dove…

«Basta!» sbottò di colpo, tirando un pugno al cuscino per la frustrazione. Non poteva iniziare a fare ragionamenti così stupidi e così privi di fiducia. Eren non era quel genere di persona. Armin affondò il volto nel cuscino reprimendo un verso frustrato ed un singhiozzo. “Andiamo!”, pensò il biondo stringendo più forte l’oggetto fra le braccia. “Ora non posso mettermi anche a piangere perché Eren non risponde. È la prima volta che succede; non vuol dire niente!”

Eppure, non valsero a niente quei pensieri positivi: le lacrime iniziarono a scendere, come se avessero deciso per conto loro che era giusto piangere. Si morse il labbro inferiore e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di contenere ogni genere di rumore. Presto sarebbe tutto passato!

***

Armin non aveva nemmeno la minima idea di quando si era addormentato o se si fosse realmente addormentato. In quel momento, però, sapeva di trovarsi in uno stato di dormiveglia e stava sentendo dei rumori sospetti nel suo appartamento. Quando percepì che i rumori era nella sua stanza, si obbligò ad alzarsi: brandì velocemente il cuscino che aveva fra le mani, colpendo più volte l’intruso vicino al letto per farlo fuggire. O forse lo avrebbe attaccato e ucciso, quando si sarebbe reso conto che l’arma era solo un cuscino.

«Armin! Armin! Fermo, sono io! Sono Eren.»

La voce dell’intruso lo blocco, obbligandosi anche ad aprire gli occhi che aveva chiuso nel momento dell’attacco: era davvero Eren, con il sorriso stampato sul volto e le braccia alzate per coprirsi dai colpi del biondo. I capelli erano scompigliati come sempre, ma sembrava quasi più abbronzato di quando era partito.

«Tu!» sbottò di colpo, lasciando cadere il cuscino sul letto per prendere il colletto della maglia di Eren e sbatterlo sul letto con tale forza da prendere di sorpresa sia lui che il castano.

«Ehi, che succede? Arm…»

Venne bloccato da un altro attacco con il cuscino, obbligandolo a coprirsi un’altra volta con le braccia. Senza contare che Armin si era seduto sul suo bacino, bloccandogli ogni via di fuga.

«Idiota! Stupido! Scemo! Deficiente! E io che pensavo… E tu invece…»

Le frasi erano sconnesse quasi senza senso per Eren, mentre Armin gli rifilava ogni genere di colpo sul volto e sul petto.

«Armin… Per favore! Calmati!» implorò Eren, bloccando il cuscino con le mani prima di liberarlo dalla presa di Armin e gettarlo via. Bloccò subito le mani del biondo visto che, rimasto senza arma, sembrava disposto a passare ai pugni.

«No che non mi calmo!» sbottò il più basso, muovendo le braccia per liberarle dalla presa di Eren. «Non mi dici niente… Il tuo cellulare era spento. E ora sei qui. Perché non mi hai avvisato, idiota? Io mi stavo preoccupando!»

«Volevo farti una sorpresa!» rispose subito Eren, allentando la presa sui polsi di Armin per andare a stringere le sue mani in una presa leggera e dolce. «Hanno bloccato lo stage prima del previsto, quindi ho preso il primo aereo disponibile per tornare. Non pensavo che ti avrei fatto preoccupare così tanto.» disse con calma, guardando il suo fidanzato con occhi da cucciolo bastonato con la speranza di essere perdonato.

Il labbro inferiore di Armin tremò leggermente, mentre gli occhi si facevano lucidi. Si abbassò sul ragazzo, mentre le loro dita si intrecciavano fra loro lentamente. «Sei un idiota. Avresti potuto essere vago con un “tornerò il prima possibile”.»

La risposta sembrò quasi tranquillizzare Eren che si lasciò andare ad una leggere risata, mentre lasciava le redini in mano ad Armin. Sospirò piano nel sentire le sue labbra sul collo e poi sulla mascella, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un lamento di dolore quando Armin gli morse la guancia con forza.

«Non credere che ti abbia perdonato così facilmente, Eren.» mormorò contro al suo orecchio con tono minaccioso, mentre rafforzava la presa sulle loro mani unite.

«Ti ho portato la colazione a letto. E sono disposto a darti libero accesso alla mia scorta di cioccolato belga.» cercò di corromperlo, sorridendogli dolcemente.

«Troppo poco!» Armin bocciò la proposta con tono duro, guardandolo male per il vano tentativo di corruzione.

«Ti lascerò anche le redini in camera da letto.»

«Quello succede già, Eren.»

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, il biondo aspettando quale altra idea potesse avere Eren e il castano pensando freneticamente con cosa potesse convincere il biondo a farsi perdonare.

«Ti regalo, per il tuo compleanno, “Il mondo del ghiaccio e del fuoco. La storia ufficiale di Westeros e del trono di spade”. So che lo desideri tanto, ma non lo hai ancora preso.»

Si guardarono ancora per qualche istante; Eren sperava di aver trovato la giusta combinazione, mentre Armin cercava in tutti i modi di non dare a vedere che aveva colpito il suo punto debole.

«Lo voglio domani!» mormorò piano, arricciando le labbra in un piccolo broncio, prima di baciare le labbra di Eren con dolcezza.

«Domani, va bene.» bisbigliò contro alle sue labbra mentre ricambiava il bacio con la stessa dolcezza. Eren gli stringe con forza i fianchi, avvicinando il biondo ancora di più.

«Bentornato!» disse Armin con il fiatone, accarezzandogli il volto con dolcezza.

«Sono a casa!»


End file.
